Rewritten
by AllHailCheesecake
Summary: At the end of the Final battle Voldemort's wand explodes and leaves Harry in an AU dimension More Summery inside, I'm very bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten **

**Summary: Harry, at the final battle destroys Voldemort when he did he destroyed his wand and suddenly Harry was sent to a woman unnamed. This woman lets him have one wish and only one. He wished there was some way to stop Voldemort and that is what happened he was sent back to the day before his parents were murdered and one thing very important changed he had a twin brother, Steven. He stops his parent's death only to have his brother stop Voldemort. Would this be a chance at a childhood? No way, there's rampaging reporters reporting when Steven says a word, a crazy Seer who keeps saying Harry will be a Slytherin, and a weird ghost that proclaims she knows what Harry did to get everything this way. Why can't anything go right for Harry? **

**Warnings: AU **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter I do not own **

**Authors note: Really bored so I wrote this please Review I'm not quite sure whether it's good or not. **

_

* * *

_

Prologue: Change of Events

"You make a mistake boy." Voldemort snarled at the black-haired teenager who pointed his wand at the snake-like man. Harry Potter had just killed Nagini a very important pet and part horcrux why he had chosen his snake he would never know all he knew now was that Voldemort was incredibly P.O.ed.

"I made no mistake Tom; _one cannot live when the other survives_." Harry quoted insanely, he wasn't afraid. Voldemort had killed his friends, his family, and his profession all he had left was his life and without the things that Voldemort had killed off life wasn't really that valuable. But the fire set by the many deaths he had seen was prolonging and never went out.

"I should have dealt with you seventeen years ago Potter." He snapped.

"Avada Kedavra!" They both shouted at the same time Harry jumped as the green light past but Voldemort oddly enough stood there leaving his wand out in front of him ready for it to hit. And before it did Harry heard one last sentence out of him, "I won't give up this easy." That's when the light flashed. (_I was going to end it here…but it's less than 300 words so for your sake I'll ruin the moment) _

Harry closed his eyes and kept them shut, "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..." He muttered under his breath

"Harry Potter, I've been waiting a long time for this moment." A very beautiful voice said.

"And who might I give the pleasure?" Asked Harry opening his eyes but seeing white everywhere it was pointless to keep them open.

"My name is no matter I'm here because you set me loose. And because of that I am granting you one wish." She declared happily but not loosing her maturity.

"Isn't it supposed to be three?" Harry criticized this was lunacy in his opinion.

"I'm not a genie." She snapped. "Do you want the wish or not?" Harry thought for a moment, when he was ten would he have believed he'd be chasing a mad-man for the rest of his life?

"One condition, where are we?" Harry asked.

"Fincayra now wish! Come on I didn't live inside a wand for a hundred years for nothing! Let's go kiddo." She said impatiently

"Fine. I'll make a wish."

"Tell me, I have things to do. Remember, gone for hundred years?" She said even when she was saying simple things she sounded like a Queen very inferior.

"Um…" He thought for a second then said very clearly, "I wish I could stop all this, all this destruction from happening."

"As you wish, by the way if you ever have any problems just yell for me." She told him. What Harry didn't know was that this being was something that lived in the realm of Fincayra, an in between place. Most people didn't know about it because now only magical beings lived there but she must have been captured and used as a core. Their wishes are simple, they change one thing about their wishaskers life, like sometimes you'd get a step-father or a pet hamster when in reality you had a pet cat and a step-mother.

"But I don't know your…" He was interrupted by a sharp pain in his arms and legs his body felt like it was being stabbed with knifes then his head it felt as if his scar was being pealed off like a bandage slowly. And in what seemed like hours of pain and wondering what was going on he awoke. His eyes saw nothing but fuzzy surroundings and what he could make out were blue walls. This room was either very large or he was very small because the walls were very high and the ceiling looked impossible for him to reach. He lay where he was in an extremely soft bed until he heard a baby cry.

Footsteps came sleepily into the room and a yawn was heard from a fairly familiar voice. "I'm up I'm up." He said tiredly looking into something opposite Harry. "Steven…why am I not surprised?" Asked the voice Harry now recognized as his father James Potter. He had taken care of the boy he had called 'Steven' and Harry felt his father's eyes on him. He was going to walk out when another came in.

"James?" She asked there was only a hint of drowsiness in her voice.

"Oh…morning Lils…what time is it?" Asked James for what Harry could tell walking over to her.

"Six, time for my little men to get up." She said picking up the boy opposite of Harry. She picked Harry up as well.

"And your big man to go back to bed, it's my vacation this week." James said yawning.

"Oh James, it's Saturday." Lily sighed. Harry meanwhile in her left arm was trying to figure out how to fix his eyesight wandless. _Optimus Reparo _he thought and instantly crisp colors flooded his vision. Although it had a price it made his head right were his scar was hurt too much he started to cry. In reality it was more of a howl. His mother seemed to help for the most part but his head hurt.

"Here let me see him." James said as Harry felt himself being transferred between the two and for the first time he saw him up close and smelled his father. It's odd how much a smell makes you feel about a person and your family has this distinct smell that tells you it's them. Like your grandpa Joe probably smells like fish and your uncle Fred smells like car exhaust. That made Harry snuggle closer to his father's chest.

"Lily, Harry's eyes…they're just regular pale green right?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Yeah, why?" She asked curiously holding a very interested Steven.

"Well they just went darker that's all." James said. Harry's eyes snapped open and looked at him trying to fake innocence which was quite easy in this case.

"James, I think your just imagining things." She rolled her own emerald eyes walking downstairs humming happily.

"I don't think your mummy likes me too much Harry." James said looking awkward in the room holding the toddler in one arm. That phrase made Harry giggle and James to smile. "Well at least _you _like me." He said stupidly. Harry laughed more it was a very sweet moment that I bet you probably had with your parents at one point in time. But alas it didn't last long enough.

* * *

**SO yeah, reveiw please, I'll try to fix anything you happen to see wrong in the 2nd chapter...**


	2. Halloween

**A/N: Hey all second Chap! Yeah I know lame Disclaimer but what can I say? **

**Disclaimer: Two, Four, Six, Eighty-four! I don't own Harry Potter! **

_Chapter Two: Halloween _

"Gah!" Steven said holding a piece of banana in one hand. Harry now downstairs sitting next to Steven saw he looked like a carbon copy of him…except the eyes they were hazel. Now Harry had to come up with some way to keep Voldemort from killing his parents. But how…

"Sirius is coming over later, to start decorating for the Halloween party." James said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Pa'foo'!" Exclaimed Steven happily.

"Okay, do the twins have a costume even?" Lily asked sitting down and eating herself a bit.

"Yeah…I think…" James said. Harry felt obligated to say something to make it look more real.

"Moo'y hewe?" He asked.

"Yeah Harry! Moony's coming too!" Said James smiling.

"Yay Moo'y!" Exclaimed Steven, he sure did like holding that banana. Harry who had been eating dry cereal without realizing it wondered whether this party could help the prospect of what could happen. After breakfast was over and the twins were dressed they were sat in a play pen where Harry thought he could think boy was he wrong.

Steven as soon as his mother left was sitting there not playing but staring. _What did you do to my brother?_ A childish voice in his head asked.

_I didn't do anything._ Harry replied, he knew that Fred and George had some telepathy it was the only way they could pull any pranks together. But at fourteen monthes? Did it really take long to geta full bond? It was with every wizarding twins they just never say anything or their bond may be broken. Unwritten law of Merlin he guessed.

_Yeah right, you're not my brother. _He told him angrily. _You sound older than him even! _

_Well…you wouldn't believe me anyways you're how old? _Harry mentally said back.

_Hey! You're my twin we're the same age! I don't care what you say you're not my brother. _The boy was mad and it showed in his bright red face as he picked up a toy car.

_Whatever. _He thought back keeping to himself.

_Hey…since we're twins…um…why don't you tell me so no one else catches on? _Steven asked finally after three minutes of silence.

_Fine, fine but I'm only going to tell you a bit. _Harry had told him about his parents dying and him fighting Voldemort but left out the bits that seemed too complicated.

_So you're trying to keep Mummy and daddy alive? _

_Yes. _Harry replied. _Can you help me?_

_I'll try._ Steven replied.

------------------------------------------Later that night-----------------------------------------------

Lunch was fun, with Steven helping him act normal he could do things that would get him beaten at the Dursleys but when he did it here he didn't get in trouble at all. He couldn't help himself but to forget about his main goal. Throwing food was fun but he made sure he didn't go overboard on the poor woman. He found himself kicking off his sneaker at random times and laughing at things that weren't even funny. After lunch Sirius came.

"Hi Lils, where's Prongs?" He asked curiously.

"He went out to find costumes for the boys for tonight. What're you dressing up as?" She asked.

"I'm not telling but you wanna know something funny? Remus is going as the big bad wolf." Sirius barked in laughter as Lily laughed softly. Sirius walked over to the twins who looked like they were playing with blocks but they really were talking about things that Harry didn't remember naturally.

"There's my favorite set of twins, they're so much less trouble than Fred and George. Of course they're four now…" He went on with talking about the Weaslys as Harry and Steven went back to their mental conversation

---------------------------------------------The party---------------------------------------------------

It was later that evening and Lily had walked downstairs in a zany Wonder Woman. James on the other hand was wearing a Superman costume.

"James? Why super heroes? Why not something simple?" She asked adjusting her belt.

"But the boys look so cute in their outfits." James said smiling pushing back his cape boredly.

"Spiderman and Batman? Honestly James." She said carrying the little heroes.

_Nice ears Steven._ Harry joked

_Talking from a guy wearing a bug-eyed mask. _Steven replied sharply.

_Whatever._

The doorbell rang and James hopped off the staircase.

"I can fly! No I can't!" James said landing on his feet.

_We're related to that? _Harry thought looking at Steven

_Unfortunately yes. _

"James…what's up with the tights?" Sirius asked walking through the door in a very realistic Pirates costume.

"It makes me look sexy." James laughed. "So…where's Polly?" He asked

"She flew away." Sirius replied as Remus walked in, wearing no costume.

"What're you?" James asked.

"I'm a werewolf!" Remus exclaimed.

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"I'm kidding okay, I'm a hobo." He said whipping out a raggedy old hat and held out a cup.

"Worst costume of the year goes too…" James said doing a fake drum roll by trilling an R.

"Remus Lupin! Congratulations Moony!" Sirius smiled. After most of the guests arrived Harry spotted something, Peter. He was chatting with Sirius wearing a long sleeved sweater, he supposedly forgot a Costume. _Peter! _Harry thought to Steven _Oh yeah…he was traitor right? Let's show his dark mark you told me about…it's like a tattoo right? _Steven thought back.

_How do you know what a tattoo is? _

_Padfoot has one. _Steven replied. Harry wished he could have laughed but it would have been kind of awkward. _Harry, I got an idea on how to show everyone that Pete is a traitor I don't like him anyways. _

Harry told his brother okay and that's when his brother started crying…more like screaming. _What are you doing?_ Harry asked.

_Play along; we have to get Peter to pick one of us up! _Steven replied Harry also started to scream. James first picked up Steven and Lily Harry. Then they switched. Then Sirius and Remus, they switched. Then Peter held Harry in one arm and Peter in the other.

_When I think now pull his sleeve hard! _Steven said excitedly he obviously loved this kind of adventure. _NOW! _

The twins pulled on his sleeves and suddenly they came off and…nothing happened his arms were clean and shaven oddly enough. The hair on his arm stopped clear up to his elbow on his left arm. James walked over to Peter.

"I didn't know you shaved your arms Peter." He said crossing his arms.

"That's right, James, why do you think he's doing with that?" Sirius raised his wand as well as the other aurors in the room. James must have done a nonverbal revealing spell because instantly his skin burned away and his skin showed a skull with a snake on it.

"Oh my God!" Lily shrieked, she was scared because Peter had been their secret keeper.

"Stupefy!" Said an auror shooting it at Wormtail and that's when Sirius went crazy with accusations at the frozen Pettigrew and Lily grabbed the twins and took them upstairs.

"I'm so proud of you; you saw what we didn't see." She said undressing them out of their costumes and into blue footed pajamas.

After they had been sitting comfortably in their beds Lily had left leaving them sitting in a dark room. _Did I stop him?_ Harry thought looking out the window at the moon. It was pink and orange. Then something struck him like a bullet, _the moon is full! _

_So what? _Steven asked sleepily.

_Remus…Moony, is a werewolf! If it was him…he'd be a werewolf right now! _Harry thought back with wide eyes. There was nothing he could do but he was not going to sit there and wait for his parents to die. He started to pull the same trick he did with Pettigrew hopping it would work and it did being overprotective parents James walked up to the room and picked him up trying to figure out what was wrong. Of course he had no idea what Harry was trying to say so he tried to make it obvious. As soon as James had walked by the window he stopped crying and pretended to look out the window.

"Moon Pwetty." He said quietly. James looked at it then his eyes widened he set Harry down then rushed downstairs. Harry never got to know what happened next because he had felt drowsy and fell asleep.

He awoke in the room with Lily standing at the door with fear in her eyes Harry recognized it.

_Steven! What's going on?_ He thought franticly.

_There was a loud noise after you told daddy about Moony and then there was lots of loud noises and screaming! And then, then mummy ran up here and started to cry. _

"Mrs. Potter…" It was a creeping voice Harry had recognized from what seemed like just yesterday when really it was seventeen years in the future. Voldemort had blasted through the door and Lily stood there wide eyed.

"Stand aside girl."

Please! Stop their only children!" She said frantically. "Kill me instead."

"As you wish…"

_NO! _Steven and Harry thought at the same time. A bright light surrounded Lily, it stopped the green and merely knocked her out but looking to Voldemort as if he had succeeded.

"Too easy, and I thought you'd give more of a fight." He walked over her and stood over the beds. "Which one, which one." And to Harry's surprise he looked at Steven. "First born, first to die. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said pointing his wand at Steven. As he did the spell hit but Steven merely sat there wide eyed as the green light glowed on his forehead for a while and then it bounced off in a yellow light and hit Voldemort squarely in the chest. Steven collapsed out of exhaustion.

Harry however watched the horrific events that followed. He watched as Voldemort crumpled to the floor and a wispy ghostly white creature yelled in pain cursing wildly. He yelled one last thing before flying through the walls.

"All hail the reign of Evil."

James ran upstairs as fast as he could to see his wife lying on the floor unconscious, "Enervate." He said reviving the witch.

"Harry! Steven!" She said wildly gasping for breath.

"Their fine Lily," He looked at Harry whose eyes were wide while he watched the scene and Steven who was sleeping with a cut on his forehead in the shape of a bolt of lightning.


	3. School and a visit

**A.N: The next two chapters will follow Harry through a few choice events through his childhood but I must fast foreward just a bit to get to the Hogwarts years :) If you have any suggestions I will be happy to hear them. PS: I'M BACK!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then this fic would be a lot better...trust me. **

_Seven years later_

If there was one thing Harry disagreed about it would be his mother sending him to a muggle school.

"Harry? Do you have the answer?" Asked the teacher. Harry looked up from his book, third grade was probably the most horrible thing he had to endure...

"Seven." He replied going back to his drawing of a snitch on his notebook paper.

_You know Harry, you could sound a bit more excited._

_Shut-up._

"Hi Harry." Next to him was a girl named Isabelle. Harry didn't understand why a lot of girls had the obsession of saying 'hi'.

"Oh...hi," He smiled lightly, he was in somewhat of a bad mood since he had woken up a bit earlier than he had wanted to.

"Did you see the new girl?" She asked brightly, "She's very strange I think...I saw her in the office today. Terrible hair, so bushy it--"

"Did you notice her name?" Asked Harry his heart jumping thinking only one thing, _Hermione_!

"No, she's in our class though." Isabelle replied. Harry was about to ask about her teeth but was interrupted.

"Isabelle, please come to the board and solve this please." Said the teacher looking at us as though he knew we were talking.

_Ohhhhh, is Harry flirting with Izzy? _Came Steven's voice in his head.

_No! _Harry replied quickly, sometimes having a twin was harder than it looked.

_Harry's gotta girlfriend, Harry's gotta girlfriend._

_Shut up you little- _Harry never thought it was possible to be cut off in your thoughts before but somehow, he managed.

_Harry's gonna kiss her, Harry's gonna kiss Izzy!_

Harry was two seconds from walking over to Steven and punching him in the arm very hard when a girl walked in the room in front of the principal. She was a little taller than Harry, to his dismay, she had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Mr. Mathews, this is Hermione Granger...she will be joining your class. However, if you see fit, her parents will advance her." He said turning around giving the classroom a little wave before he left.

"Ah, Hermione. Why not come to the front and tell a bit about yourself." Said Mr. Mathews offering the front of the room. Hermione didn't look much different then she did at Hogwarts during first year...maybe somehow he could streamline that hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I like to read really..." She said very quietly as her face turned a bit red. "I was home schooled till now but my mum said I could be in this school for the further part of this year."

"That's very nice Hermione, please take your seat in front of Harry, Harry raise your hand." Mr. Mathews told them. Harry and Steven had a system where every time a new student comes and they sat near them they'd mix the teacher up...see if he knew which one was which. Both Harry and Steven raised their hands.

"Um...sir...which...?" She asked confusedly.

"The one with green eyes." Instantly they closed their eyes. "The one with the scar." They then put their hair over their foreheads.

"That one's Harry." Isabelle said in a snobbish voice.

"Thank you." Hermione said sitting in front of Harry getting out a thick chapter book and setting it inside her desk.

"Now, to continue our arithmetic lesson..." The teacher began again straightening his tie. Harry sighed turning a page in his notebook and began to sketch a picture of his friends...he could hardly remember most of them, but now that he had seen Hermione again he was happy. After starting the drawing a little Harry decided to write her a note, he felt a bit stupid about it but he did it anyway.

_Hey, I'm Harry...sorry about the prank with Mathews we were only kidding with him. _Harry folded it and passed it to her, he remembered well how much she hated breaking the rules during first year. He also remembered how she hated people who antagonized teachers much.

"Harry, what did I tell you about writing notes during class?"

"It was fun way to pass the time during class sir?" Harry asked looking innocent as possible.

"Please see me after class, both of you." At that the lunch bell rang, Harry didn't know what he meant by 'both of you' but Hermione did. She and him walked up to his desk as several people ran out of the room.

_Ha-ha, you got in trouble. Mum will love to hear about this._

_Yeah, and I'll tell her about the times last week, remember?_

_Fine, you win...this time_.

"We're home!" Steven and Harry said simultaneously. Their little sister, Jasmine following with a frown on her face. She looked much like lily with red hair but had James's hazel eyes. So far Harry and Lily were the only ones in the house with vibrant green eyes.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. You're mum's taken advantage of our day off to go see her relatives."

'Relatives? RELATIVES?!' Harry thought 'The only ones alive were the Dursleys!'

"Um...dad, that's not what muggle's are wearing these days." Steven pointed out setting his backpack down by the door next to Harry's. James was wearing a tie-dye T-shirt with bellbottom pants and a costume jewelry necklace.

"Oh?" He asked, "It was the only stuff I could find...The last time I went to a muggle house was back in the seventies."

"I can tell." Steven was on bursting moment looking at his dad. Six year old Jasmine although was practically rolling on the floor.

"James!" Said Lily walking in wearing very modern clothes. "You look...amazing." She said 'amazing' with a bit of a giggle in her voice.

"See? Someone thinks I look good." James smiled messing up the back of his hair which Lily smoothed down.

"This is my sister, she's very particular with messy hair." She eyed the twins.

"I can't help it." Harry shrugged.

"Ditto." Steven replied. Jasmine returned to her normal self.

"I don't have to worry about it mommy." She grinned spinning in a circle showing off her long red locks.

"Show off." Steven stuck his tongue out, Jasmine did the same.

"Hey, hey, let's get going! Today we're taking the car!" James exclaimed getting four groans. "Oh come on! It's not that bad!"

"Tell that to the four policemen, they got very annoyed pulling us over." Lily pointed out.

"They were minor mistakes!" He interjected walking out the front door with them following.

"Yeah, driving on the wrong side of the road is a minor mistake." Steven said bluntly.

"Not using your turn signal is very minor." Harry added.

"Hey, nobody's perfect."

And that's how four people were stuck driving with the worst driver in Europe. However, he had managed to drive all the way into London without any problems. They were so proud...until he nearly ran into a pole.

"Here we are Privet Drive and nobody's hurt!" James grinned pulling up in front of number four.

"Except maybe your pride..." Lily commented under her breath.

"I vote mum drives us home!" Steven exclaimed.

"Me too!" Harry said not wanting to go through that again.

"I do too!" Said Jasmine.

"You always do what we do." Steven said frustrated.

"No I don't!" She exclaimed running to Harry, she liked him better for some reason.

"Hey, leave her alone a bit." Harry whispered to him seriously.

"Whatever." Steven said following their parents up to the house. Harry didn't wish to go anywhere near it so he kind of lagged on behind with Jasmine. "Don't talk much here ok?" He told her.

"Ok Harry!" She grinned showing two teeth missing.

"Harry! Jazzy! Come on!"

"Coming!" Jasmine slipped out of Harry's grip to run up to them. Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, and walked behind everybody as they rang the doorbell. Harry felt terrible nostalgia being near this house.

"Hey Pet, nice to see you!" Lily smiled, Petunia looked exactly like she used to look. Horsy and skinny, nothing had changed if Harry was there or not.

"Oh, it's you." Petunia replied very dry-like. She was not very happy to see five people on her doorstep, she gave James an evil glare many times with his hippie attire. "Well, come in." They all filed into the hallway and followed her through the house. Once again nothing has changed not even the beach ball of a child growing up in the pictures.

" Vernon, they're here." Petunia led them into the sitting room where Beach ball boy had an ugly pastel blue suit and Vernon as well had on a suit.

_Wow! They sure dressed themselves up_. Thought Steven to Harry sitting beside him on a couch Harry was not allowed to touch besides when dusting it.

_Yeah, I know_. Harry replied half-heartedly trying hard to block out the memories of this house but not succeeding very well, his leg bobbed up and down.

"Well, this is James...you were at the wedding you remember." Lily still smiled, maybe it was because she knew how much Petunia hated people that smiled too much.

"Yes, I do remember that." Once again, a dry answer. It was probably because Sirius had put a hiccupping potion in their drinks which turned out to be a bit...stronger than he thought. Harry remembered Sirius telling them about it.

"And the twins are Harry and Steven, Steven's got to scar." Lily explained. "And our little girl here is Jasmine."

They all said a half-hearted hello not looking forward to a long afternoon. Harry could only think about how much he wished he was at home...hope nobody noticed he was staring out the window.

"I lost a tooth last week see?" Jasmine smiled very widely trying to brighten up the mood.

"I see." Petunia still was as hard as ever. This shocked Harry because his sister usually knew how to use the cute trick well.

"They grow up so fast." James commented looking at the twins. He had no idea that they weren't paying any attention at all.

_Uncle B.B? _Steven commented.

_Beach ball? That's getting old._

_No, big butt. _Steven laughed out loud getting several looks, Harry couldn't help but join him. This afternoon was going to be fun.

**AN: I made this one a little longer than the other chapters...um...review!!! Sorry it took so long in updating, my computer went kablooey. Next chapter will come a lot sooner!**


End file.
